


What no one saw coming

by Cancernubis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, Asexual Lena Luthor, Asexual Mon-el, Basically everyone has issues, F/F, F/M, Kara Has Issues, Kara deserves comprehensive partners, Kara tells Lena she's Supergirl, Kind of a general slow burn, Lena Luthor Deserves Better, Lena has issues, Like really minor, Minor Sanvers, Mon-El has issues, Mon-El is a good listener, and boyfriend, mon-el is a good friend, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancernubis/pseuds/Cancernubis
Summary: Kara, Mon-El and Lena are asexual and somehow they end up in a polimory where love is what matters and sex never happens.I'm terrible at summaries. Sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a story where Mol-El is not a jealous jerk that think that Kara needs someone to protect when what she really needs is someone who listen and helps her be herself instead of what others want her to be, and since I couldn't find something like that anywhere I decided to write it myself.

She looked at the guy in front of her not sure of what to say. She had just learn that he had lost as much as she had. He looked up to her from his cell, his eyes showing sadness and distrust. He looked warded and scared even if he was trying to hide it.

-Hello, I'm Kara, who are you?

-I'm Mon-El.- He said aftera brief pause.

-It is nice to meet you, Mon-El. Could I, I'm sorry to tell you this but apparently when Krypton died your plant was destroyed too. I am really sorry, I'm here if you want to talk. I know how it feels like to be told something like this.

-Some of my people must have survived, I'm sure of it.-He said with a hint of desperation.

-I'm really sorry Mon-El but we don't know.-She said looking sadly at him. 

-You are a Kryptonian, right?- He said looking blankly at her.

-Yes.

-And you say that you know my pain?- He said with hurt and underlying anger

-I was 13 when Krypton died, y parents sent me away in a pot, Isaw Krypton's explosion.-She said, her voice empty while she remembered Krypton dying.

Mon-El saw the faraway look in her eyes and knew that even after all the year that had passed she hadn't quite heal. It made him feel for her, and his inicial rage at her assumption of knowing how he felt melt away. She really knew, thought it was probably worse for her, she was just a kid after all.

-I'm sorry you had to go trough that at such a young age Kara.- He said looking at her, not with pity but understandment.

Kara look at him gratefully for a moment before clearing her throat.

-Since it's been proof that you are not a treat or at least you don't intend to be you will be realise. I think we should talk about what you are going to do. You could live her and become a Agent of the DEO, become a hero like me, find a job or try to study something you like so you can get a job doing that. I would have to train you to control your powers however, before you're allow to leave the facility.

-And that it, you train me to control my powers and I'm free to choose my future?- He asked incredulously.

-Yes, you haven't done anything to be imprison, you were lost and attack me but that not your fault, this all is knew to you and you have committed no crime. 

-Ok, but what should I do?

-Well, you can think of it while you are still in training. Maybe you could do something similar to what you did in Daxam?- She looked at him expectantly waiting for him to tell her what was his occupation.

-I, I was a ward, the prince's ward.- He said after a moment of hesitation. He's lying, Kara thought, his pulse had accelerated and he looked nervous, but didn't call jim on it.

-Well, you could be a body ward or be abd agent here with the proper training if you want. You could also try to enter the police enforcement or try to become a hero like me.-She said the last part with a radiant smile, happy at the prospect of training him to become a hero the way she should have trained Kal-El.

-I don't know if I like any of that.- He said looking uncomfortable because he really liked the way she smiled and didn't want her to stop.

-Oh, that's okay, we can figure something out later.- She said looking slightly crestfallen, he didn't like to see her like that for some reason so he tried to cheer her up by asking her about her job.

-Why don't you tell me about what you do, what you're job, maybe that will give me an idea on what to do.- He said smiling brightly at her. His smile only grew at the way she smiled and beam at him before answering. 

-I'm a reporter, I write new with the purpose of informing people of what is happening in the world nowadays, though I was cat's assistant for two years before becoming a reporter.- She said smiling happily at him.

He smile happy to see her happy, for some reason he just couldn't help but want to make her smile.

-And what is an asistand?- He asked curiously with a soft smile in his face.

-Assistant, and my job was to help Miss Grant, I call her dates and arrange her meeting. She was like a mentor in those years she taught me how to be a strong woman.-She said smiling happily at him at the memory of her years at Cat's assistant, it wasn't easy but you really loves working for that woman. Also she didn't know why talking to Mon-El was so easy. She was a Kryptonian and he was a Daxamite, it should be hard, they should hate each other but instead she felt like she could tell him anything while he smile and look at her with understanding and interest on her live on Earth.

They spent hours talking, Kara telling him about growing up on Earth while he smiled and nodded and made questions. Eventually Kara had to live but she promised to come back later to train him and show him where he would be sleeping while he decided what to do.

Kara left the DEO as soon as she left Mon-El's cell and said goodbye to her sister and friend and asked Jonn to find Mon-El a place to sleep in the DEO since he wasn't really a prisoner.

She looked at her clok while flying and realise that she was going to be late to her date with her therapist. She had asked Jonn to help her find one she could talked to without having to lay or say half trusts so she could actually heal after Astra. Jonn had agreed even though she made him promise not to tell Alex. Kara had had a hard time with the whole Astra thing and she had decided to go to therapy when her depresion draw her to eat less what ended up with her collapsing for a couple of hours, luckily it was in her apartment and nothing happened, but still, it could have been worse.

-Kara, I thought you weren't coming.- Said her therapist with a smile to make it clear that she wasn't judging.

-Hi, Regina, I'm sorry but something kinda came up and I lost track of time.- She said apologetic before sitting in the couch in front of Regine. Regina Mills was an excellent therapist who had a wife and a kid. Regina hardly ever talked about her family but when she did it was obvious how much she loved Emma and Henry. Regina had helped her to deal with more than just her aunt, but also the los of Krypton and all of her other issues.

-It's okay, I understand that you have a complicated live and an unreliable agenda.-Regina said smiling reassuringly at Kara.- So, how's been your day? you seem happy.

-It being great, I had and interview with Lena Luthor she is amazing, so smart and eager to do good.-Kara said beaming happily at the memory of Lena.

-Would you like to be friends with her?

-Yes, I would love that, specially because she doesn't seem to have many friend and I think she couluse some.-Kara look down to her lap sadly at that, she didn't like hoe lonely Lena seem to be.

-But?

-I don't know, she just looks so alone trying to proof that she's not like her family and I really want to be her friend, but Alex, she's not going to be okay with it and will never allow me to be fully honest with Lena, and if I lie Lena will eventually know and she will hate me for it and she will be alone again. I really don't want her to be alone.-Kara was pouting and looking sad by the end of her ramble and Regina looked kindly at Kara.

-Kara, for how long have you and Lena met?- Regina asked softly.

-A couple of weeks.- Kara mumble sofly.

-Kara, I can't tell you what to do, but you should allow yourself to be friends with people without lying to them. 

-Okay. I try to get to know Lena better and then I will see if I can tell her.- Kara said with determination.

-Very well, is there anything else you would like to talk about?

-Well, I met a guy today, he is a daxamite, from Daxam, Krypton sister planet. Krypton and Daxam didn't get along very much, kind of hated each other.

-And you don't get along with him because of this? 

-No, I think I actually like him, beside, his planet is also gone because of mine. When Krypton died the meteorites hit Daxam and destroyed. I at first didn't like him but when I learned what happened and talked to him, he didn't seem to be like I thought Daxamites where. He was nice, and actually seemed to listen to me when I talked.

Kara left and hour later and head to leave using the back door, it had been exhausting at the end when they moved to her nightmares and eating disorder. Kara was making her way to the exist while lost in thought when she saw Lena exiting a door looking tired and drawn, she had dark circles under her eyes and seem to have been crying. In a split of a second decision Kara walked up to Lena.

-Lena, hi. I don't know if you are aware but there's a back exit if you don't want to deal with people after session.- Kara said smiling warmly at Lena.

-Kara, hi. No. I didn't know.-She said confused but happy to see Kara.

-I can show you the way and if you like I know a place where we can go eat or drink something, 

-Sure, that would be lovely.

Kara took Lena to a nearby cafe. Neither of them talked in the way there nor did they talked while they drank te at their table at the far back where no one could hear them nor see them.

-Thank you.- Said Lena after a while looking at Kara in the eyes with a small smile.

-You're pretty much welcome Lena, even if there's really nothing to thank me for I just did what felt right.

-You really are something else Kara Danvers.- Said Lena while shaking her head.

-You're the one that is something else Lena, you're so smart and good even when people are trying to convince you otherwise, you are really a strong woman.-Kara said with admirating rolling of her voice. Lena blush but soon tries to hide it and Kara can only look at her with a soft smile.

-Did you know that female sharks have thicker skins than males?-Lena said being this the first thing to come to mind in orden to chance the topic but blushing slightly when she realize what she had just said out of the blue but not shying away.

-Oh? I had no idea, how come?- Asked Kara curiously not being able to hide her amused smile and curiosity at the subject.

-Yeah, scientists think it's because males have this odd tendency to bite females while mating. Despite this, sharks sometimes still gather in large quantities. In February 2016, researchers reported that more than 10,000 blacktip sharks were off the Florida coast. Understandably, though, pregnant female sharks seem to avoid males on migration routes.-Lena said excitedly happy that Kara didn't seem annoyed at her randomness, Lillian always tried to take out of her while growing up.

-Really, that sounds fascinating.- Kara said honestly, which led to more talking about funny scientific and historical facts for a couple of hours before Lena and Kara had to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

A month after meeting Mol-El he had passed. Kara's friendship with Mon-El and Lena only grew stronger. With Mol-El she could talk about Krypton and talk in Kryptonese for hour and he actually listened to her. Eventually they always ended up talking about technology, Mon-El happened to really like technology and had decided to work at the alien Bar while trying to study to get a science degree, Kara spent hour helping him with it, remembering in the proces her love for science.

With Lena, Kara felt like she didn't need to play a roll, with Mon-El was the same. They both made her feel safe and free to just be Kara. They understood her like others didn't. And for this Kara only wanted to tell Lena the true all the more. So after returning from helping Barry with the whole alien invasion thing and making her sister tell her about Maggie and how they decided to start dating Kara went to meet up with Mon-El. He was the only one who was not judgmental when it came to Lena. If there was something Kryptonians and Daxamites had in common was that they both believe that the sins of the father are not the sins of the son.

-Kara, hi!- Greated her Mon-El in her apartment when she went in. He was cooking Kara notice.

-Hi Mon-El, What are you doing?- Mon-El had started to live with her a couple of weeks ago. He had agreed to live with her under the condition of not bringing people without consulting her first, not ever forgetting his key because she wasn't going to interrupt her job, either of them, to open the door and apportioning money to pay the rent and food. He had agreed simply and slept on the couch or a sleeping bag when she spent the night at home instead of flying around the city patrolling till sunrise. When it was one of this occasion she moved him to bed and let him there, he had later discover that she tended to spent the night out quite frequently to avoid nightmares. 

-Cooking.- He said with a teasing smile.

-Ja ja, you're so funny.-She said sarcastically before hugging him tightly. That was other thing she loved about him, she could hug him without holding back.-Now, seriously, what are you doing?- She asked stepping back and sitting on the counter.

-I'm cooking-He said in a matter of factly tone chuckling when Kara used her pout on him.-I'm trying to figure out the best potsticker recipe. I thought you could try them when you came and probably find it in yourself to take some of this with you and share them with Lena. It's been a week and as far as you've told me you're her only friend. The trial thing must be hard on her given is her mother and all that.- He said while looking at what he was doing but Kara knew he was actually worried about Lena.

Lena and Mon-El had met the day he decided to go to work with her using his knew identity as Mike Matthews to try to work with her. It didn't work out, he ended up quiting and having sex in a store room with Eve, Lena had gone to the CatCo to invite her to her Gala and Mon-El got her to invite him too. After meeting Lena, Mon-El starting reading about her projects and was fascinated with her work. Which he tried to talked to her about while being as polite as he could trying not to do something that would be considered offencive on Earth. He ended up liking her after she agreed to indulged his curiosity while Kara looked at him amused.

-Oh my god! I hadn't realise it has been a week, she is going to think that I don't want to be friends with her anymore!- Kara said worriedly.

-Ey, it's Okay I'm sure that if you explain to her why you didn't approach her sooner she will understand, here I just finish this, you can take them with you and explain everything to her.- He said while giving her take out box full of potstickers- Try not to eat them in your way there though.-He finish with a teasing smile.

-This smells amazing, thank you Mon.- She said still looking slightly worried.

-What's worrying you, Kara?- He asked sitting in front of her after making sure that everything was turn of.

-I, just haven't told her I'm Supergirl yet and I don't want to lie to her.

-Then tell her the true, you two have been friends for a long time and I think that after what happened with the whole Medusa thing she just proved herself.- Kara looked him in the eye while he told her exactly what she had wanted to her for a while now.

-What if she ends up hating me?

-Why would she Kara? You're a great woman and friend, it's only normal you didn't tell her the moment you met her, you wouldn't have tell her immediately if her last name was Smith, this is an important secret, one that protects your love ones, she will understand Kara. Besides who could possibly stay mad at that pretty face?- Kara blush at his compliment and Mon-El couldn't help but feel endear by her reaction. Kara clear her throat and looked away before answering without quite looking him in the eye.

-Okay, I will be honest to her but Alex is going to be pissed when she finds out.

-Well, isn't there a say in this planet that goes along the lines of 'what they don't know won't hurt them' - He said looking machivousy at her.

-Alex will find out.-She said looking pointedly at him. They both knew how was Alex, she would find out for sure.

-Maybe, but when she does find out it's going to be too late already, besides, she is too lost in her love bubble at the moment to notice that your trying to hide something or that you've done something she will disapprove of.-He looked nonchalantly at her. And he was right. Alex was in a Love bubble and she seem to be plenty distracted on it.

-Okay, let's hope that love had soften her enough when she finds out so she doesn't kill me or Lena.-Kara grimace at the thought of Alex's reaction when she found out.

-She will come around it eventually, but now stop trying to delay thing and go talk to Lena.-He said shooing her away.

-Okay, Okay I'm on my way, thanks for the food by the way.-She said before flying away.

It took her only a few seconds to get there, she hover out side Lena's office trying to decide whether to go in as supergirl or if she should live and chance into Kara Danvers. Eventually the decision was taken from her when Lena turns around in her chair and sees her floating outside her balcony.

-Supergirl!- Lena said looking surprise before schooling her expression into a blank mask.-What are you doing here, is there something I can help you with?- He said opening the door to her balcony and stepping out.

-No, actually I just wanted to shack up on you and apologize for not doing it sooner.-Kara answer honestly while gesturing at the balcony in a silence request for permission.

Lena nodded softly at the request and looked how Supergirl landed in her valcony not to far away holding a take out box in her hands. 

-Why would you own me an apology? You sure have better thing to do than to 'check on me', I assure you I have no interest on helping my family in any way so you don't have to worry about me.-Lena said looking warily at Supergirl, not letting her guard down for even a second.

-I know you wouldn't help your family in anyway if that means hurting other Lena.-Kara said shock that Lena jump so easily to conclusions.- I just wanted to make sure you were okay and I do own you and apology, your my friend and I wasn't here when you needed me.

-I didn't know we were friends.-Lena said slightly suprise.

-We are friends, we've been for a while now, you know me. My civil identity, who I am when I'm not Supergirl.-Kara smiled fondly at Lena, her hand going to fix her glasses but lowering her hand when she realized she didn't have them. 

-Kara.- Lena said after a moment, she had her suspicions but never expected Kara to tell her herself or at least not so soon.

-Yes, sorry I didn't told you sooner but i needed to make sure that I could thrust you, not because you're a Luthor, I knew that you were good after first meeting you but I needed to make sure that you wouldn't out me, I wouldn't have told from the beginning if you last name was Smith I swear.- Kara started to explain rapidly to Lena so that she would't think that she thought of her as another Luthor.

-I understand.- Said Lena smiling softly at Kara.

-Anyway, I really wanted to apologize for not coming sooner, a friend of my had a problem and I had to leave immediately, he's from a parallel universe and apparently time goes different because I was there for only a couple of days and here has been a week.

-The multiverse theory is true?- Lena said exactly.

-I will tell you all I know but firstly, lets go inside and eat this postikers that Mon-El cooked for us.- Kara showed the take out box to Lena smiling brightly at her.

-Okay, let's go inside, Lord forbid whoever dare try keep you from your food.-Lena said teasingly.-Whow's Mon-El by the way?- Lena asked once they were sitting on the couch Kara opening the take out box.

-Oh! You met him when you invited me to that Gala, Mike.-Lena look curiously when Kara used her hit vision to heat the potstickers before asking.

-Of the interns? That thing is amazing, do you always do that?

-Yes, that Mike and I only used when necessary.- Kara took one of the potstickers and hel the box for Lena to take one while she devor hers.-This potstickers are amazing I have to tell Mon to make them more frequently.

-And is his Mon-El alien too?-Lena asked eating way more camly tham Kara that was barely holding back for eating the whole box alone.

-That's something that he should probably be the one to tell you. It's not really my place, maybe you could come have dinner with us, he could make more of this delicious food and we could talk about a lot of stuff, I could also answer all your questions more calmly, I'm sure there are thing you still want to ask me. 

-I wouldn't want to intrude Kara-Started Lena but Kara cut her of before she could keep second guessing herself.

-You wouldn't be intruding bisades Mon-El has being worrying about you with the whole trial thing, he really likes you and I still have to tell him about my trip to Earth one, we could have dinner at my place and talk about it together it may not look like it but he is a great listener and he thinks you're good and amazing and he was the one who remind me that I had to come since it has been a week here. He also love science and is probably going to try to get to help him with his studies since his trying to get a degree in science. And-

-Okay, Kara breath, I will go, I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be an inconvenience and I would love to help Mon-El with his studies. He was very interesting to talk to at the gale, he remind me a little of myself when I was younger and was hungry for knowledge.

-Great, meet me at my place when you're done here or I could pick you up?- Kara asked giving Lena her best Sunny Danvers smile.

-I'll text you when I'm out I go meet you there-Lena said smiling fondly at Kara.

-Okay.- In that moment Jess came in to remind Lena of her next meeting before leaving them alone again.- Well, I will leave you to your meeting, good luck with that.

-Thanks Kara, for everything.- Lena looked gratefully at Kara and she knew that Lena meant thank you for believing and thrusting me.

-Always, see you tonight?

-Of course.


End file.
